Matrices, filters, channels, tubes, and other devices for medical and healthcare use or other uses have a drawback in that since they come into contact with blood or biological fluids inside or outside the body during use, proteins and cells in the blood or biological fluids adhere or adsorb to the surface of the devices and thereby impair the original function of the devices. It is also desired that these devices selectively adsorb and collect specific cells such as cancer cells for capture and use in diagnosis or treatment. However, unfortunately, it is difficult to selectively adsorb the specific cells.
Patent Literatures 1 and 2 propose to coat the surface of matrices, filters, channels, or tubes for medical and healthcare use with a polymer of a hydrophilic monomer to solve the problems mentioned above. However, these methods have a durability problem in that the coating layer is separated or peeled due to the hydrophilicity.